


Волшебные

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Пальцы Куроо – как отдельное чудо света. Бокуто любит их и свою любовь не скрывает.





	Волшебные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123929) by [ArturoSavinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni). 



Крупные белые хлопья неторопливо кружатся в воздухе, неохотно падая а землю, отбеливая скучный, серый город. Сонный Бокуто наблюдает за снежным танцем через запотевшее окно их небольшой, но уютной квартирки.

Бокуто вздыхает так, как могут вздыхать исключительно счастливые люди, и переворачивается на другой бок, утыкаясь носом в живот Куроо. На Куроо вообще лежать удобно.

Ну, ладно, это не совсем правда. Куроо довольно костлявый. Еще очень высокий, долговязый. На его коленях, бывает, совершенно невозможно устроиться комфортно. Но! Сегодняшний день – исключение. Возможно, потому, что Куроо ласково ерошит волосы Бокуто.

Да, определенно поэтому.

Бокуто снова довольно вздыхает, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Двигаться совсем не хочется, даже чтобы сходить себе за порцией мяса.

Ну, ладно, перебор. Не настолько не хочется.

Бокуто косится одним глазом на Куроо. Тот увлеченно смотрит телевизор, не догадываясь, о чем думает друг, и продолжает рассеянно поглаживать, перебирать, тянуть. У Бокуто от удовольствия аж пальцы ног поджимаются.

Пальцы Куроо определенно волшебные. Длинные, тонкие, и при этом очень сильные. Огрубевшие, правда, от бесконечных тренировок с мячом – многочисленные крема и лосьоны, которых Куроо не жалел, не спасали.

И все же прикосновения получались нежными.

_Как есть, волшебные._

Бокуто тянется всем собой, ловит руку Куроо, притягивая к себе. Куроо бросает на него мимолетный взгляд, улыбается и возвращается к просмотру программы. Ага, отвлекся. Ну и хорошо, теперь можно подольше поиграться с этими чудесными пальцами, а то обычно Куроо такие вещи почему-то смущают и даже раздражают.

Бокуто обводит каждый палец Куроо, не отрываясь, от первого и до последнего. Мягкие и грубые одновременно. Потрясающе. Бокуто целует кончик большого, указательного, среднего…На мизинце Куроо вздрагивает, но вырываться не торопится.  
       
Успех.

Поцелуи тут же становятся более решительными и долгими. Каждому пальцу уделяется должное внимание, ведь каждый - особенный. А Бокуто непременно хочет показать всю любовь, какую эти потрясающие руки заслуживают.

– …Что ты делаешь?

Бокуто, моргнув, замирает как есть, с указательным пальцем у самых губ, и, чуть подумав, обезоруживающе улыбается лучшей из своих улыбок. Куроо шумно выдыхает.

– Просто мне нравятся твои руки, – Бокуто с жаром осыпает поцелуями запястье Куроо. – Хотя, если честно, больше всего я балдею от твоих пальцев.

И легко целует один в подтверждение своих слов.

Куроо морщится, но Бокуто замечает заалевшие щеки и, воодушевившись, продолжает смелее:

– Ага-а. Они такие длинные и тонкие.Кажется, сейчас как сломаются, но нет!

Он прижимается губами к большому пальцу Куроо.

– Они очень сильные.

Следом – к указательному.

– И могут остановить даже самую мощную атаку, – Бокуто на секунду замирает, обиженно насупившись:

– Что иногда очень раздражает, кстати…

Он вспоминает тот день, когда Куроо удалось блокировать его особенно сильную подачу.  
Куроо смеется в ответ, и Бокуто, широко улыбаясь, подносит руку Куроо к губам и чмокает следующий палец.

– Твои пальцы идеально переплетаются с моими. Это так мило.

Еще поцелуй.

– Очень мило.

И, наконец, мизинец.

– Прям супер мило.

– Других слов не знаем, Бок-кун? –поддевает с улыбкой Куроо.

Бокуто хмурится.

– Нет, просто я… потерял дар речи от восторга. Да, точно! Это самое и потерял.

– Да ну? – фыркает Куроо.

А во взгляде, обращенном к Бокуто, – бесконечная любовь. Куроо, наклонившись, легко целует его в лоб и тянет с колен вверх. Бокуто, расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, прижимается к родному плечу.

– Знаешь, тебя слишком много, – бормочет он. Его переполняет счастье настолько невообразимое, аж до мурашек.

– Это _меня_ -то слишком много? – удивленно переспрашивает Куроо, отстранившись и взглянув на Бокуто.

– Да, совсем с тобой голову теряю, – честно отвечает Бокуто и снова утыкается в плечо Куроо, обнимает его за узкую талию, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко. Куроо рвано выдыхает и обнимает также сильно в ответ, положив подбородок на макушку Бокуто.

– Ну, взаимно, – смущенно отзывается он.

Бокуто, повернув голову, целует Куроо в щеку и, намереваясь подремать на нем еще немного, начинает устраиваться поудобнее. И тут его озаряет.

– Эй! – он неожиданно дергается, пугая Куроо. – Ты меня отвлек!

Куроо вопросительно изгибает бровь:

– От чего?

Бокуто снова тянется за рукой Куроо и спешно возобновляет поцелуи, стараясь наверстать упущенное.

 – От этого!

Куроо закатываетглаза, но улыбка выдает его с головой.

– Ах, конечно. Тогда, пожалуйста, продолжай, – и царственно кивает головой, мол, разрешаю, так и быть.

Бокуто знает, что ему, конечно же, частенько потакают. И все-таки, хоть чуть-чуть, но Куроо льстит подобное внимание к его пальцам. Внимание к себе. Бокуто сбивается со счета, прежде чем, множество поцелуев спустя, Куроо наконец высвобождает руку. Бокуто не противится: он уверен, что Куроо суть уловить успел.

Бокуто снова устраивается на его коленях, взгляд возвращается к падающему за окном снегу. Вечереет, и белые снежинки выделяются ярче на темном фоне. Бокуто смотрит на них, Куроо смотрит передачу.

Снегопад усиливается.

Сон, наконец, начинает вконец одолевать Бокуто. Сквозь дрему он чувствует, как эти замечательные пальцы снова ласково перебирают, трогают, ерошат…

Бокуто тает, а сны становятся ярче.

_Точно – волшебные._

 

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок Белке13


End file.
